Captured!
by B. Wordsworth
Summary: In the wrong place at the wrong time Hikari is captured by fiendish pirates. Takeru the Captain son falls for the newly captured maiden. Clandestine meetings, raging hormones, rushed kisses…what happens when the surreptitious affair is revealed? All Hell.
1. Chapter 1

**Captured!**: Chapter 1

Synopsis: In the wrong place at the wrong time, Hikari is captured by fiendish pirates. Takeru, the Captain son, falls for the newly captured maiden. Clandestine meetings, raging hormones, rushed kisses…what happens when their surreptitious affair is revealed?

- This is an AU (Alternate Universe) meaning that it does **not** **follow** the original story line of the show/books. The _DigiDestined_ have not met YET at the camp or at all, truthfully.

- This is a **Takeru** & **Hikari** romance fic. As in, Takeru and Hikari will be in a relationship (kissing, hugging, loving.) Don't like it? Go back now!  
- Rated **R** (**M**) due to **cursing**, sexual scenes, _violence_: You have been WARNED!

Enjoy!

-:-

"You make sure you are back before night fall, Kari!"

The eighteen-year-old Hikari Yagami only rolled her eyes a little, head shaking hopelessly as she absently nodded to her brother's adamant command. Her dear old brother still insisted upon coddling her like she was still feeding from the breast.

He set time limits on everything, even trips to the market and had often came looking for her when she was a minute late. All the neighboring males that had sparked any sort of romantic interest in the youngest Yagami had, mysteriously, stopped talking to her.

They were into people of the same gender, Taichi casually explained.

She absently shoved a stray hank of her chestnut-brown tresses away from her face before continuing.

"At this rate brother, by the time you finish talking it will already be nightfall!" She exclaimed exasperatedly, grinning slightly at her teasing remark. Her grin turned soft and tender as she noticed the slightly wounded shift in her older sibling's eyes.

"I'll be fine." The brunette promised softly, moving over slightly and placing a gentle kiss on the eldest Yagami's raw-boned cheek.

"Now bye!"

The twenty-three-year-old male only sighed a little, smiling slightly as he saw his beloved sister off. He remained in their doorway, lingering until her slight frame could no longer be seen.

It was only then, a roughly callused hand raking through the unruly mass of chocolate-brown spikes, that the door wafted closed.

-:-

It was perhaps one of the most scintillating times of the day.

Bright smoldering orange bursts across the effervescent expanse of cerulean blue, offset just slightly by the vibrant sparks of pink. And if one were to take the time, a brief lingering moment, one could notice the twinkling shards of diamond stars hidden amongst the sky.

It was something the youngest Yagami did every spring evening since before she could recall.

Mother, her brother Taichi and herself often used to partake in languid evening walks in the springtime. Mother would explain to the children the proper names of the curious-looking plants they'd amble by, even sometimes picking a handful to bring home.

And if it was a real good day, when papa would get home early from the fields, he would join them.

Hikari grinned a little, allowing her eyes to flutter closed as she took in one, deep inhalation of the crisp evening air. The delicately moist, chilled air filled her lungs and soon tickled her nose, forcing the girl to burst out into her infamous 100 mega-watt smile.

Some said it literally lighted the area about her.

After properly relishing the refreshing moment of the night, the young eighteen-year-old hummed a chipper tune as she began her short trek to the strawberry fields. One hand loosely clutched onto a slightly worn straw-woven basket, swinging to and fro at her side with her adolescent skipping.

Her bright, blushing rose eyes eagerly glanced about herself; soaking in the just blooming flowers and other foliage that had woken from their winter slumber. This was just another reason why she adored the spring season, what with all the beautiful plants and animals that floated about her.

Well that and the strawberry fields were in full bloom.

The slight female grinned in eager anticipation, licking her lips some as she already could taste the tart yet sweet burst on her lips.

She was wrought from her thoughts, however, as a slight outcry perforated the evening air.

Somewhat startled and thoroughly concerned, the bright-eyed girl made cautious steps towards the exclamation and passed through a thick chaparral of small shrubbery. The foliage cleared slightly to a large grassy meadow.

A horde of men had gathered at the center of the clearing, suited in odd attire definitely unaccustomed to the humble lands of Odaiba, Japan. The congregation of people had surrounded one particular male, who was currently sprawled about the soil grounds. His filth-smeared face was wrought with tears as he sobbed openly and pleaded with an ardent ache for some sort of mercy, some sort of pity.

It seemed such things as compassion and sympathy were void of their vocabulary; relinquishing several heavy-looking gunneries into their hold.

Astounded by the sudden exposure of such weaponry, the eighteen-year-old released a gasp of fear, stumbling back several feet. Much to her ill-fated luck, that had efficiently caught the unwanted and undesired attentions of the ten or so males.

"Who's that!?" Came a burly, barking demand from the crowd.

Obviously preoccupied with the new entity, the cowering male seized the opportunity and hastily scrambled to his feet. He made fast, haste strides away from the congregation of males and only moved quicker as the sound of gunfire echoed behind him.

One of the men turned, expression infallibly cold and disturbingly enraged.

"Get her!" He ordered, a muscled arm flying out towards her direction.

The brunette wrenched away, completely devoured by utter horror as she sprinted down the path she had just been casually strolling on a few moments ago. Her favorite hand-woven basket, the one her mother had made for her just before her tragic passing, slipped from her grasp in her frantic motions.

"No!" Her tiny, pain-tortured voice cried as she suddenly came to an abrupt halt. She spun about, dropping to her knees and retrieved the fallen object. The eighteen-year-old was just rising back to her feet, prepared to run to the limits of her wits, when something cold and hard slammed into the back of her skull.

And then, all at once, dark consumed her.

-:-

Gone.

She was completely, utterly and purely…gone.

"How could you let this happen!?"

Taichi demanded furiously to himself, collapsed lifelessly onto the sofa of their otherwise empty living room. He was hunched over, head cradled helplessly into his hands as he thought over, over, over again of what he said, what he did.

"_You make sure you are back before nightfall, Kari!"_

"You're her brother! You're _supposed_ to protect her!!" The twenty-three-year-old snarled viciously, long fingers scouring through his scalp in rough, scraping motions. His breathes were labored now, gasping and pleading for air, for this to be a horrible nightmare.

"_Take care of her Taichi," Susumu pleaded hoarsely to his only son, coughing slightly as the illness began to claim him. The eldest Yagami could do nothing more then stay there, on his knees at his father's side with hot begging bands of sorrow tainting his cheeks._

_He didn't want him to go. Not like mama._

"_Take care of your sister. You're all each other have now and you have to be strong. For her."_

The Yagami Patriarch was forced to suddenly clench his eyes shut, feeling them sting with hot, unforgiving tears. He had promised himself after mother and father had both been claimed by the illness that no one; man, woman or beast would _ever_ take away anything dear to him again. He promised Hikari that nothing would hurt her ever again, that nothing would harm her because _he was here_.

He promised.

And now his baby sister was captured somewhere by fiendish gypsies and pirates, whom he had practically sent out to them in a welcome basket.

He glanced down at the flimsy straw basket in his hands, ripped in half and missing its handle. He swallowed a sob that rolled his frame, golden-amber eyes hardening somewhat…almost becoming darker.

The faintly-narrowed irises shifted towards the open window of his house, glaring endlessly into the fathomless darkness of night. His hand twisted and curled into a tight, unrelenting fist around the remains of his mother's basket.

His _sister's_ basket.

"I'll find you, Hikari."

-:-

This was the establishing chapter, I know, a bit short as well. But I honestly couldn't jump head first into some sort of background information first! Sheesh…

Review! (Pleaasee! This really does give me some sort of insight if I am going in the right direction. And…I really like reviews x.X)


	2. Chapter 2

**Captured!**: Chapter 2

-:-

"Come on, T.K! Wake up! Breakfast is finishing soon and Captain will be making call!"

Takeru only groaned under the demand, rolling over onto his belly and tucking his head under a pillow, attempting to drone out the incessant pleading. He grumbled something foul under his breath, absently swatting away the persistent hand that kept shaking his shoulders.

"Dammit T.K, if you're late again Captain will have _me_ thrown off the ship!"

The nineteen-year-old finally yanked himself up into a sitting position, releasing a loud and heavy yawn that he did little to cover. Large, heavy hands reached up and absently rubbed the remaining vestiges of slumber from his eyes before they fluttered open, revealing the vibrant cerulean blue depths beneath.

He shifted his gaze towards the source for his abrupt awakening, a slight twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

His companion in question, Daisuke Motomiya, had been his closest confidant of the Captain's second son since before the young blonde could recollect. Daisuke was but the mere age of six when his father had taken the job as ship cook and 3rd rank soldier. Being T.K was the only one near his age, one year his junior, they had become quick friends.

And ever since, the dangerously mischievous pair has yet to be seen apart from each other for more then a few seconds (though that was damn near impossible, what with being on a ship half the time.)

"So early in the morning Daisuke and you're already annoying me." Takeru mumbled with a wry grin, drugging his hands through his unruly mane of golden-blonde locks. The blonde nearly doubled over at his friend's sour expression.

"I _should_ just let you sleep in and get your own behind in boiling water, ya know. I don't even know why I bother with you sometimes!" The twenty-year-old shipmate snarled, pivoting his heel and making his way towards the exiting stairs.

"Oh you know you love me, Daisuke!" T.K called teasingly as he finally rose from his bed and groggily began to dress for the day. He paused momentarily, however, when the twenty-one-year-old stopped in his vengeful trek and spun about.

"I'd love to kill you," Daisuke commented with a smirk, a laughing twinkle coming to his deep amber-brown depths.

"Does that count?"

-:-

Takeru released an airy sigh of satisfaction and he happily smothered his fifth breakfast scone with slabs of melting butter. Once properly frosted, the blonde took a large but neat bite from the pastry, reveling at its taste but keeping an ear close enough to what was happening about him.

His eyes narrowed slightly onto the tall, brawny figure situated at the center of the deck; his father.

Captain Hiroaki Ishida was an unnervingly tall man, a short-cropped mane of dark russet brown topping the seven foot figure. His expression was perpetually shielded, foreboding even, burly and icy that gave no inclinations as to anything else but unshakeable command.

"But Captain Ishida…" One exceptionally brave shipmate fared, rising to his feet though his frame was trembling with quaking fear. He gulped heavily as his surly Leader pinned him with a narrowing stare, hellfire banking his dark glinting depths.

"No 'buts', Hirata." The dark-haired male snapped, turning about fully to glare onto his addresser. The unfortunate soul, as well as the rest of the gathered subordinates, visibly tensed and leached back slightly, uncertain as to what their Commander was going to say.

Or, even worse, do.

"I do not entertain even the faintest idea of weakness. Every single one of you have been schooled and trained, by _me_ and that is precisely why we are the single most feared and admired league of rogues. So do not attempt to upbraid me, Warrior, for you can easily be replaced."

Captain Ishida lingered slightly, his dark eyes sweeping over the crowd gathered about him just for further emphasis before finally spinning his heel, retreating to his respective quarters.

Takeru only shook his head a little, seemingly unfazed by his father's overzealous speech as he drizzled on the sweet maple syrup onto his bowl of warm porridge. He turned slightly, to retrieve the proper feeding utensil for such a dish before returning to the rest of his meal.

The blonde scowled heavily, somewhat irked, as he saw his warm cereal wolfed down by his long-time companion.

"Can't you get your own, Daisuke?" The nineteen-year-old muttered with a sneer, snatching a near-by bowl and beginning to spoon in the still simmering oatmeal. The elder male only offered a wide and shameless grin, the porridge smearing his lips and chin.

"I guess you're too angry at me to hear what I just discovered then."

This caught the youngest Ishida's attentions well enough, dropping the serving spoon from his hold and suddenly leaning into his friend for a better hear. Daisuke only chuckled with a knowing grin (his friend was far too curious for his own good), absently finishing the rest of his oatmeal before continuing.

"My father went down to the lower decks and he was stopped by two guardsmen. They told him a new prisoner was on board!"

The nineteen-year-old felt his brows lift with surprise, settling back into his seat as his comrade proceeded to butter down a particular berry scone. Father hadn't mentioned anything of new prisoners, though, the Captain wasn't inclined to discuss such things to his youngest offspring.

Things of that sort were left in talks to his older brother, Yamato.

Takeru scowled, feeling somewhat wounded in a way. His father was very distant to him, almost to the point of being cold. Yamato often said it was because he could see mother in him a lot and he didn't like to be reminded of her all too often.

Mother had passed while rearing him.

"So it's a deal?" Daisuke inquired just before he shoveled a whole biscuit into his mouth. Takeru wrenched up, derailed from his thoughts and blinking about himself quite curiously, wide-eyed.

"Hmm?"

"You're gonna come with me to go see the new prisoner tonight?" The elder male elaborated in a somewhat frustrated tone, taking a deep swig from his cup of mulberry juice. This caused the lighter-haired boy across him to groan a bit, in his own exasperation as he did his best not to make his nuisance too noticeable.

"You don't remember last time we tried this? The captured broke free and the entire ship had to go up in arms!" Takeru upbraided, sounding a bit like a father than a friend. Daisuke stoutly ignored his companion's sensible rebukes, snatching up his final scone for the morning (though Takeru seriously didn't believe it.)

"I'll take that as a yes, then."

-:-

"I don't get how you talked me into this."

The soft, but still notably vexed remark wafted out from one of the finer sleeping chambers of the water-bound vessel. Soon after two shadowed figures erupted from the room, hunched over slightly in vain attempts to hide their entities.

"You would've gone down there sooner or later; curiosity always gets the best of you." Was Daisuke's biting reply as he quickly scurried along the narrow pathways that lead to the lower decks.

"And who better to guide you on such an adventure but the smooth, suave Daisuke Motomiya."

Takeru only sneered at the comment, quietly following his older companion with gentle steps. The rest of the corsairs were heavily submerged into their slumber, rushed into early bed due to their heavy drinking.

"Ow!"

The blonde halted slightly in his furtive trek and had to cover a palm over his mouth to hinder his laughter. The Cook's son had apparently stubbed his right foot into an unopened barrel of ale and now was precariously hopping about in agonizing pain.

"Real smooth, Dai." The nineteen-year-old whispered over his shoulder, grinning wide and shamelessly as he ambled by his injured companion and proceeded to continue his voyage to the storage deck.

The older boy only snickered, gently massaging the ache from his appendage as he trailed his way after the other boy. The two made it soon enough to the freight holdings, cautiously making their ways farther into the room.

"Who goes there?!" A voice boomed through the otherwise silent room, causing both boys to rear back in surprise. Panic quickly seized them as they saw a lantern slowly flickering to life, sure to reveal their identities.

Takeru swiftly moved himself behind a stack of wooden crates, pressing himself as hard as he possibly could into the boxes, to hide his presence. He turned to his side, to inform his friend that he was wrong (again) but felt his heart bottom out when the boy in question was no where to be seen.

"What are you doing here, Motomiya?!"

The nineteen-year-old winced, head glancing back as his companion was snatched by the elbow and roughly lead away to the stairway. Daisuke was silent under the demands, his head hung low as he numbly permitted himself to be shoved through by the night guard.

The blonde turned back, the torturous poison of guilt beginning to flood his system, when he heard something shift just beyond him. His six-foot frame tensed at the noise, his nerves abruptly shoved to its edge and alarm worming about his belly. It was the prisoner, he surmised or even worse – the other guardsmen.

His father would have his head for this.

His irrational thoughts and general dread dissipated, however, when he heard a soft and very frightened mewl. All at once he felt himself blink with surprise, thoroughly confused, as he squinted slightly to get a better look in the darkened space.

And his pretty blue eyes rounded, wide and to the size of saucers.

-:-

Hikari bit her lip firmly, attempting to muffle the aching cry that threatened to escape her lips. She had been crying for hours, she believed, however long it was she had been kept in this horrible dungeon away from home.

Away from Taichi.

She felt her tiny person stop dead cold, the sound of someone moving about near by. Her heart had efficiently lodged itself into her throat, properly cutting off any air supply whatsoever and heightening her nerves in such a situation.

Papa had warned her about pirates – and that they do to young maidens when captured. She just hoped it was a story, something to ward her off from wandering too far from home.

Apparently, not.

The brunette remained perfectly still, artfully slowing her breath so it was not noticed by any curious bystander. Perhaps if they thought she was asleep, they'd go away. And much to her dismay, they didn't.

She slunk her head down, forehead clunking quietly onto the tops of her knees as she clenched her eyes tightly closed. If she kept her eyes closed, they'd go away and she'd wake up in her warm bed and Taichi would yell at her for sleeping in and she'd laugh at this stupidstupid dream—

Another shift of air about her and her eyes came flaring open, despite her wishes not to.

The eighteen-year-old managed to shift her eyes just right so she could see the perpetrator without having to lift her head, eyeing him through her peripheral vision.

A boy was leaning heavily against a stack of boxed crates near-by, looking as spooked and frightened as she felt. Maybe he was a stow away, or something illegal of that sort, and wasn't supposed to be on this boat.

Sort of like her.

Either way, he didn't look like one. He was dressed in a fine white tunic, the sleeves long up onto his wrists and tooled in soft blue thread. Dark black breeches encased his lower half, tight and snug, falling onto a pair of…house slippers?

Ignoring the odd foot attire, she took note of how young he looked, probably no older than herself and that he was jarringly good-looking. His features were pale, like porcelain and so beautifully delicate. He looked so innocent, so angelic – and yet there was this virile sharpness to him; that screamed man.

His hair, a brilliant golden color, spilled over his brow in unruly spikes. One particular tendril poked out, refusing to lay tame with the rest of his mane and falling just slightly into his eyes.

Bright, shimmering cerulean blue depths that were currently staring straight at her, jerking her back to the more pressing situation at hand.

-:-

Inside the jailed confinement cage was a tiny slip of a girl, knees drawn to her chest and her arms wrapped about them with the tightest of grip, as if afraid she'd lose herself if she let go. Her head was nestled snugly atop her knees, ever so and then shifting due to her silent cries.

He could tell faintly that she was wearing a dress, a soft yellow color that probably was more of a brilliant golden shade had it not been put to so much use. It was pleasantly snug about her frame, the sleeves belling and loose only to cinch tightly about her elbows. The skirt, slender and narrow, spilled just to her knees; leaving her delectably shaped calves for viewing.

And then suddenly her head lifted up and her eyes fluttered open, revealing a startling bright ruby red color. So bright they even glowed in the darkness.

What was more catching perhaps, was the heart-wrenching despair that inhabited every inch of their depths, glossed over slightly and puffy from her obvious crying.

"Please don't hurt me."

-:-

I'm sure a might bunch of you are going tar and feather me for ending the chapter here, but, I needed some for the next chapter xD

SugarSpiral: The Dark Ocean series…funnily enough, that's where I got the initial idea for the whole pirate thing (ocean + pirate…yeah o.o, don't mind me and my weird mental connections to things) Thanks for reviewing!

Sunflowers: Oh that's good to know I haven't over-detailed the scenes (the field & strawberry field) to the point of it being rambling. I too was waiting for someone to write something like this, but as you can see, I just ended up writing it myself xP And yes, as you've seen, Takeru has shown up in this chapter xD Thanks for reviewing!

Thanks to all other reviewers! KoumiLoccness, Wish I Could Forget You

Review! (Or I'll smite you in your sleep.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Captured!**: Chapter 3

-:-

"Please don't hurt me." She pleaded softly, her words half-muddled by the slight sob that rolled her throat. Takeru felt his heart sliced to little shreds at her cry, feeling his insides jumble within themselves for no apparent reason.

He was utterly helpless as the girl before him broke down into her cries once more, wanting nothing more for her to stop and just smile. The male was unaccustomed to such things, what with there being no females aboard the ship ninety-nine percent of the time (aside from the few questionable ones Yamato snuck on.)

Hence why he never really dealt with a creature of the female gender, let alone a crying one.

"I – uhm," The nineteen-year-old swallowed heavily, feeling his face grow warm with chagrin as he couldn't seem to find the proper words. He reached up, sheepishly rubbing the very warm scruff of his neck.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." He managed, feeling suddenly bold and making a step towards the girl. In turn she nearly jumped back, trembling, with her back scraping against the metal wall behind her. Her eyes were flared, wide and filled to the brim with fear.

And something in his chest hurt again, for some unknown reason.

"I promise I'm not going to hurt you. I wouldn't." He promised softly, staying in his place lest he cause her to run to the other side of the jail again.

And she glanced back up at him, her pretty eyes enshrouded by doubt and uncertain terror, staring into him for some sort of answer. He found it very hard then to look straight at her, especially since she kept looking at him _that_ way. That delicately effeminate, pleading damsel kind of way that made him feel so strong, so _important_ – like he was the only one in the entire universe.

"My names Takeru." He offered further, his eyes wide and hopeful, voice genuine. Common sense berated her repeatedly that this was a pirate ship and on such ships, women are only brought on for two things – pleasure and well…pleasure.

Common sense said this was a man, who might just be heavily inebriated at the current moment and she shouldn't fall into his 'genuinely sweet nice guy' ploy he was playing. Yeah, common sense said a lot of things.

But there was something…something positively foreign and unknown to the brunette that made her do what she did next, something that made her ignore the howling voices in her mind.

"Mines Hikari."

-:-

When morning had finally arrived, Takeru was more than shocked when he found himself waking on his own accord. He was usually jostled from his slumber from the perpetual chatter-box Daisuke, since the blonde never seemed to awake at the proper time.

He had little time to contemplate his friend's mysterious absence, blanching as he realized he was rather late for the daily roster call. The nineteen-year-old hastily darted about his room and gathered his attire for the day, hurriedly tugging the garments about his frame.

He was hopping on one foot, attempting to pull his leather boots on, as he hobbled his way up the stairs and onto the main deck.

The blonde felt his brow lift with surprise when he discovered the shipmates seated amongst the dining benches instead of properly lined for the morning inspection. It seemed they were just beginning morning meal, the warm breakfast dishes just being set out for consumption.

He quietly took his seat next to a tall, gangly fellow; fastening up the rest of his shirt before beginning to fill his own plate with the morning delicacies. The Captain's son scowled heavily, wincing some as the man next to him reached over and absently ruffled his hair.

"Good to see you actually woke up while it was still morning hours." The man, Yamato, murmured with a grin. He chuckled as the younger male moved up slightly and made a swipe for his head, which was nimbly avoided by a duck of the head.

"Why is morning meal so late today?" Takeru grumbled sourly to his older brother, eagerly drizzling his stack of hot cakes with warm maple syrup. The twenty-three-year-old blinked slightly, turning to pin the youngest Ishida with a bewildered stare.

"You didn't hear?" Yamato questioned, sounding thoroughly shocked. The younger male opened his mouth; to ask what exactly he was talking about, when the sound of feet came echoing behind him.

The nineteen-year-old felt his eyes round slightly as he saw his best friend, draped in servant garments, walking over with a tray of fried sausage. The brunette had an incredibly pained expression on his face, cheeks stained with red at the barely hidden rolls of laughter that floated his way.

"Dai?" He mumbled, though it came out more as a question, as the boy finished his trek and settled the dish of food onto the table. Daisuke sighed a little, frowning some as he finally turned back to face his blonde companion.

"Yeah…punishment for entering 'prohibited grounds' as Pops said." The twenty-year-old rolled his eyes, recalling with a slight wince his father's expression when he was woken up at 1:30 in the morning by the night watchmen.

Takeru scowled heavily, suddenly feeling very angry and upset that his friend had been caught last night and not him. It was like he threw his companion under the bus or something, hiding in the darkness like a damned coward. And it was almost as if the auburn-haired male felt the other boy's distress, sighing a little and settling a reassuring hand on one shoulder.

"Don't worry about it man. I only have to do this for the rest of the week; it's not like they're going to throw me off the ship or something." Daisuke assured knowingly, glancing over his shoulder before situating himself onto that vacant spot next to the younger male.

"So tell me, did you see the prisoner?"

The nineteen-year-old felt his face warm slightly, recalling the pretty little brunette with the prettiest ruby red eyes that were so bright they almost glowed in the dark of night. And how beautiful her smile was, pretty sure that her slight grin had actually lit up the atmosphere about her.

"Y-Yeah." The blonde managed, slowly shaking his head as he tried to rid those curious feelings floating through his being. The Cook's son only shook his head exasperatedly, eyes rolling heavenward at his companion's naiveté.

"Well! What'd he look like? Was he like those big scary looters or something?"

For some unexplainable, unsettlingly strange, highly disturbing reason…Takeru didn't want to reveal that the 'big scary looting' prisoner was nothing but a tiny slip of a girl with the prettiest name he had ever heard. He instantly regretted the thought, a deep rupturing feeling of betrayal searing his innards.

His best friend for years and he wanted to lie to him, over some silly prisoner.

"Daisuke!"

The older boy visibly blanched at the call, glancing up at the kitchen quarters and wincing when he saw his father's angry visage floating in the port way. He cast an apologetic glance to his blonde companion, swiftly gaining to his feet and hurrying towards his father.

T.K swallowed the forming lump in his throat, heavily relieved that the cook had come and pulled him away. The nineteen-year-old knew if Dai had stayed any longer he'd have to reveal who the prisoner was and he was never a good liar.

Frustrated, he eagerly wolfed the remains of his cooling porridge down as he tried to quell the ill feelings swirling in his belly. It alleviated the betraying guilt but did little for the lingering thoughts, troubling his mind.

-:-

Takeru Ishida was not the type of person who enjoyed dabbling in danger. Takeru Ishida was not the type of person who enjoyed dabbling in stupidity, either. So for the damned life of him, he couldn't fathom a single thought as to why he was sneaking his way down the lower decks pathways at one in the morning.

He was blessed by the grace of the heavens that he wasn't discovered the previous night, or he might be reduced to such drudgeries his best friend was forced under. His father would be pissed beyond belief and that was a welcome mat to Damnation itself.

The nineteen-year-old scowled a little, still ignoring the better senses in his mind that told him to spin his heel and go back to his nice, comfy, safe bed. He instead continued his quiet, stealthy steps towards the far back of the storage deck…almost bubbling with excitement.

Though as to why, he wasn't sure yet.

"Takeru?" A soft, tentative voice whispered from the darkness.

The blonde grinned as he closed the distance between himself a near-by cage, settling himself down into a sitting position on the floor. Beyond the metal barrier, the slight figure housing the containment shifted slightly and moved closer to the bars, to the boy.

"It _is_ you, Takeru." Hikari murmured softly with a genuinely happy smile, her tiny hands curling around the metal cylinders that enclosed her so. She felt her eyes widen slightly as they narrowed onto the plush, emerald green blanket folded neatly in the boy's hands.

"What's that for?" The boy grinned.

"For you." He informed matter-of-factly, lifting his hands up with the offering and carefully beginning to slip the cloth between the vacant spaces between the bars. Hikari held her hands up with horror, head shaking.

"I-I couldn't--" She insisted, beginning to shove the blanket back to its respective owner. He only shook his own head in decline, forcing the thing back onto the other side, away from him. In their obstinate struggles, both teens had gotten a bit too forceful and eventually slipped their hands over the fabric, and onto each others.

Instantaneously, the two wrenched their hands back and clutched it fiercely to their chest, as if burned by the others touch. The blanket landed in a soft plop on the ground, settled snugly between the bars.

"Sorry." The brunette blurted, face a perfect scarlet red as her fingers gently pressed against the spot where their skin had made contact. She couldn't bring herself to look at him, her gaze downcast and pretending to be very interested in the rusted metal flooring beneath her.

"Me too." Takeru murmured, voice cracking slightly. He cleared his throat, gazing about just everything in the room save for her.

There was nothing said after that, an unbearably long rift of silence floating between the pair. It was a good few minutes later when Hikari finally managed the wits (and her head had finally stopped spinning) when she bravely lifted her stare to his.

She felt her uncertain expression soften slightly as the adorable blonde boy was still too embarrassed to look at her, big blue eyes darted to the left and adamant about not looking at her. He was still blushing quite brightly as well.

The eighteen-year-old sighed a little bit, reaching over slightly and snatching the fallen comforter off the floor.

"Thanks, Takeru." She mumbled in a small voice, suddenly feeling very shy around the shipmate. He glanced up a little, rousing up at her own movement and he released a slight sigh of relief.

"I remember you were shivering last night, so I figured I'd get you a blanket." He elaborated, the pink on his cheeks fading slightly but still evident. He reached up to scratch the back of his head sheepishly, feeling that uncomfortable silence beginning to settle in again.

Sensing this, she smiled a little.

"All I managed out of you was that your name is Takeru. Then you had to go since the guard came back."

"Oh, so you wanna know more about me huh?" The nineteen-year-old inquired with a slight grin, a little surprised by the playful tone in his remark. He shook his head slightly, realizing Yamato was rubbing off on him a bit too much.

"Well I could say the same, Hikari."

The brunette flustered slightly at his remark and its implications, feeling her face grow considerably warm. She bit at the corner of her lip, absently fiddling with the ends of the blanket in nervous habit.

"Well, why'd you come down here last night?" She asked softly, shyly.

The male sighed a little, reaching up and stretching the ache from his muscles before slouching back down against the crate.

"My friend Daisuke – the one you saw got hauled off – he heard about the well," He blushed a little, slightly embarrassed by his next words.

"He heard about you and we wanted to see what you looked like."

Hikari blinked a little, eyes round as she realized that she was the reason for their late-night adventure.

"Oh." Was all she managed, feeling somewhat uncomfortable. Takeru nodded slightly, feeling color return to his cheeks. He shook his head slightly, deeply perturbed as to the strange effects the diminutive brunette was having on him.

He had just known her for one day for heavens sake!

"How did you end up here?" The boy questioned in turn, trying to get his mind off thinking what exactly was happening to him. It was beginning to hurt his head, thinking this much.

He watched, instantly contrite for his words, as the female before him sighed a little, her gaze falling off to the side. Her shoulders slouched too, looking as down and crestfallen as a child who had lost her favorite toy.

"I was heading to the strawberry fields when I saw some of the sailors attacking another guy. I distracted them somehow and the guy got away so they took me in his place, I suppose." Her voice had grown suspiciously strained, cracking and she felt her eyes begin to swell with tears once more. She reached up and hastily wiped the stupid tears away, a miserable smile tugging her lips.

"Sorry, I just keep thinking about Tai."

Takeru felt something pull at his insides, pulling very hard and very strong as he suddenly was filled with a very angry rage towards this Tai boy. He scowled a little, arms crossing tightly over his chest.

"I'm sure Tai is worried about you. I don't know what person wouldn't worry over their mate." He muttered, his lips constantly twisting up into this nasty sneer.

"Mate?" Hikari murmured, sniffling some as she glanced up with wide eyes, stare confused.

"Tai's my older brother."

The nineteen-year-old felt something lift of his shoulders, secretly doing cartwheels in the back of his mind. The relief was only slightly dampened by the feeling of embarrassment swelling from his belly, thoroughly ashamed by his sudden surge of jealousy.

Over some girl who he'd barely known for twenty-four hours.

"I have a older brother too." He admitted later, reaching up to cover his mouth as he released a heavy yawn. The slight female smiled a little, suddenly lifting the blanket off her lap and gesturing it towards him.

"Seems like someone is sleepy."

He managed a smile of his own, ignoring her suggestion and jerking himself up into a sitting position, forcefully ridding the drowsy fatigue that threatened to consume him. The blonde absently made a motion with his hand, shoving the cloth back her way.

"We already had this discussion about the blanket, didn't we?" He joked lightly and he felt himself smile when she giggled softly at his comment. She obligingly took the stroud back, carefully drawing the cloth about her tiny frame and tucking it about to withhold the heat from escaping.

"This is huge!" She exclaimed, allowing herself to gently caress the plush fabric on the skin of her cheek, reveling in its softness. The brunette sighed a little, taking a deep inhalation and savoring the pleasantly rich smell that seemed to emanate from the blanket.

"It smells good too."

"That's good to know since it's mine." Takeru murmured, his cheeks alight with two bright spots of color. He glanced out behind him and blanched, noting the shifting lights that wafted by the deck stairways.

It seemed the guardsmen were making their final rounds before morning hours began and that meant the blonde had better head to his sleeping chambers if he intended to sleep at all that night.

He sighed almost begrudgingly, turning back to the female with a disappointed stare.

"I've got to start heading back." He informed somewhat sulkily, glancing back for a cautionary look.

"But I'll come back tomorrow night. Or tonight..well, you know what I mean."

Hikari chuckled a little under her breath, still snugly enshrouded by Takeru's blanket and almost lost under the large cloth. She nodded knowingly, casting him a thankful smile.

"Thanks for the blanket." She whispered as she moved closer, her hands moving up and curling about the metal bars. He smiled a little, nodding as he found himself drift closer towards the barricade.

His larger, tanned hands clutched the cylindrical bars that hindered him from her, suddenly wishing he was on the other side. The nineteen-year-old could only stare, something fluttering and light and so _good_ filling his belly, taking note of how good she looked curled in his blankets.

"Till tonight." His words were soft, barely audible and so warm and affectionate it made her shiver all over. Hikari nodded, grinning.

"Tonight."

-:-

The shadow of hell: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I promise romance will be arriving soon. Thanks for the review!

SugarSpirial: You know, you are so darned sweet, it's ridiculous. I'm glad I was able to shift Kari and T.K's perspectives smoothly and without confusion either. I hope my next chapters won't disappoint! Thanks for reviewing!

Wish I Could Forget You: I hope this chapter compensated for the slight cliff-hanger I left you with in the previous chapter. If you're itchin for some real romance, I promise it'll come in the next chapters. Thanks for reviewing!

Thanks to all other reviewers, I am really grateful for them and they really do move me: KoumiLoccness, sunflowers

All complaints, returns (only with receipt) and marriage proposals will be received via Review Button!


	4. Chapter 4

**Captured!**: Chapter 4

-:-

Takeru whistled a happy song to himself as he diligently scrubbed away at a particularly stained pair of trousers, seemingly upbeat despite the menial labors. He had offered Daisuke to help with the laundry batches.

It was his companion's final day of punishment and the blonde decided things would go much faster if he gave an extra hand. As he soaked a filthy set of servant robes, Takeru allowed his mind to wander curiously to itself.

He found himself grinning slightly, recalling how wonderful the week had been what with his frequent night visits to a certain imprisoned girl. It was just now that he realized why Yamato was so adamant about bringing so many of them on the boat.

Though not a single one of them (and they were plenty) could even fathom a dwindling iota of comparison to Hikari.

He shivered slightly as her name skidded about his mind, causing this unexplainable urge to smile so big it made his face hurt. She was so sweet, so good despite her current situation and he was surprised to find himself only further intrigued by each night.

They talked about absolutely everything, almost to the point where he briefly thought they might run out of things to discuss at all. But it never did happen because with her, he could bring himself to say whatever it was that came up upon his mind.

He didn't have to worry about being the Captain's son and all those silly, ridiculous, stupid obligations that came with it. He didn't have to wear this with that and watch what he said or did or how he even breathed because he was the Captain's son and he had a certain protocol and image to maintain.

No. He was Takeru Ishida and Hikari seemed more than satisfied with just that.

"If you keep on rubbing at it like that T.K., you're going to make a hole into the trousers."

The nineteen-year-old felt his entire body wrench up at the teasing remark, his wide blue eyes blinking slightly and glancing about bewilderedly his person. He was surprised to find the rest of the soiled clothing cleaned and hung about outside for drying.

The elder male at his side was sitting on a near-by chair, absently gnawing at a strip of salted meat.

"You finished?" Daisuke rolled his eyes a little, finishing the rest of his snack before hopping up to his feet.

"Yes because if I waited for you to finish your batch, we'd be here for the next century."

Takeru scowled slightly, the cynicism not missed as he gruffly latched the impeccably clean pair of slacks onto the drying hooks. By the time that had finished, he turned to find his companion already gone from the cleaning cabins and out on deck.

"Where are you going in such a hurry, Dai?" The blonde called out as he managed his way up the stairs, nearly tripping over his own feet in the haste motion.

"To savor all liberties I haven't experienced in the past week!" Was the other boy's reply.

The two boys quickly hurried along the pathways of the large ship, laughing loudly as they exchanged a few playful swipes at each other along the way. They continued their riotous gaiety until a tall willowy male came sauntering out before them, causing both to come to a skidding halt.

"Yamato!" Takeru snapped somewhat irritably as his hair was ruffled out of place by the older Ishida.

"Nice to see you too, T.K." He responded with a faint sneer, relishing his daunting status as older brother. He looked over and gave Daisuke a nod of acknowledgement, which the brunette imitated in return.

"I just to came to tell you about the news."

That captured the attentions of the younger males well enough, exchanging a glance of uncertainty before turning back to the taller blonde.

"We will be having some visitors tonight. So make sure you're outfitted in proper attire, younger brother."

Takeru felt disappointment settle over him as the realization that he wouldn't be able to see Hikari tonight loomed his mind. That, and he had to wear those ridiculous outfits again.

"You here that, T.K.? It's a party tonight!" The brunette exclaimed excitedly from his side, throwing his arm over the taller male's shoulder.

"Aren't you excited?"

The blonde had to swallow heavily, forcing a half grin onto his face.

"Course Dai."

-:-

It was sometime later when they came to dock somewhere in Osaka, half to give rest to the crew and otherwise to allow the visitors to board for the night. Captain Ishida had some of his old shipmates coming tonight, almost as if a reunion to see how things had gone. They were visiting from some place called France or whatever, not that Takeru cared.

The youngest son was slouched off in one of the corner tables, absently sipping at his cup of soured mulberry juice. He was out in out miserable and uncomfortable beyond belief; in those old ridiculous outfits his father always had him in whenever they had to maintain appearances.

A long-sleeved white tunic encased his upper half, tucked neatly into a pair of dark forest green breeches. A wide brown sash cinched his around his slacks to keep them snugly in place. A vest of the same color and lawn as the breeches was fitted over the tunic top, fastened tight over his broad, muscled physique.

It was a nice outfit, sure, but it was so goddamned _old_ and he felt as if his grandfather would wear this kind of monstrosity. Not to mention, the entire outfit was so tight, even now he was fidgeting around the brown leather boots that covered his feet.

He stopped his little fidgeting, however when he saw his father nearing him with a gaggle of people around him. One was exceptionally tall, at least a foot or so taller then his father with a head of perfectly groomed lemony blond hair topping his slightly muscular frame. He wore long robes made of silk, colored in deep navy blue and fine gold trimming.

"And this is my youngest brood," Hiroaki announced as he strolled by with another male in tow, motioning to the boy in question.

"Takeru. This is Captain Fournier."

T.K. straightened and smoothed out his clothes rising to his feet, albeit clumsily so as he inadvertently knocked the mug over in the process. He winced slightly as he saw his fathers disapproving visage through his peripherals but forced a welcoming smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Captain."

The man stared back at him with hazy silver eyes, cold and almost judging. They rolled over his frame thoroughly, before a surprisingly warm smile spread his lips.

"Nice to meet you, Takeru." His voice was deep and strong, rumbling out of his chest like a roar from a lion. He let out a heart laugh, patting the young boy at his back exceptionally hard.

"You gonna be a Ship Lead like ye old father?"

_Like I have a choice_

"I hope to be as good as he, Sir." That elicited another laugh from the foreign Captain, leaning over and saying something in his home tongue to his shipmates. They laughed in response and he wondered briefly if he should feel honored or insulted.

"He looks a lot like Nancy." Fournier commented off-handedly over his shoulder and the Oriental Captain visibly winced at the remark, though masked it quickly. He normally calm and collected demeanor faltered even for just a moment, to reveal how especially sad he was at the loss of his beloved, all these years later.

He had actually met Nancy while shipping with Fournier back then. They were gonna take leave in Fournier's hometown of Beauvias for a month or so. Then, one morning, they met this cute blonde waitress at a local pastry shop and she had the prettiest blue eyes ever.

Still does…well, _did_.

"Yeah." He murmured so low; it almost seemed as if it were to himself.

"He does."

Takeru held his breath as his father and his companions slowly made their way past him, maintaining the salutatory smile plastered across his face. Then he could go back to drinking and being absolutely miserable.

Except one of them, lagged behind, in fact, came to an abrupt stop right in front of him.

She was a tiny slip of a girl, with pale cream white skin and a pair of azure blue eyes, akin to the night sky. Her hair was long and thick, falling down in golden curls to her tiny waist.

She smiled sweetly enough, extending her hand out for what he assumed to be a salutatory shake.

"_Bonjour_ _Monsieur_ Takeru," She purred and her voice deep and laced with a delicately sweet French accent. While her demeanor was gentle, there was something dangerous banking her eyes, almost like fire.

"My name is Catherine, I'm Captain Fournier's daughter."

The boy smiled and shook her hand but was met with a highly perplexed face, her brown furrowing. Had he done something wrong? Do they not shake hands in France or wherever she was from? Catherine dismissed it though, suddenly leaning forward so close that her cheek rested against his.

"I've got to go before my father worries but, I'll be spending the night here. Maybe you can keep me company."

The blonde vixen stepped back and winked just once, before she scurried off to catch up with her father. Takeru felt his face burn at the girl's forwardness and the undeniable suggestion her words intended.

"Sheemsh like the Capt`ansh daughter hash got her eyesh on shjoo."

The nineteen-year-old scowled as he turned, glancing up to see his older brother standing above him. He was outfitted in the same attire, though save for everything green in his outfit was a deep navy blue shade. He took a deep swig of his mug, rather sloppily so, that the liquid spilled out from his lips and onto the floor.

"You've had too much, brother." He chastened quietly, reaching up and swiftly swiping the mug from his hold. Admittedly, his brother was a horrible drunk and he had the strangest tendencies to get all emotional while in such a state.

He recalled last month when he had gotten particularly inebriated and he had broken down about some girl he had brought on boat who left him the night after. He half cried, half raged before he collapsed into the dining tables and broken half of them.

Needless to say, Captain wasn't pleased one bit.

"I..I dunno whatjoo talking aboutsh," Yamato slurred helplessly, collapsing in the space next to the younger male. He suddenly reached over and looped an arm around his sibling, drawing him close.

"I'm shorry T.J., I'm shorry I'm sucha bad brosher."

At that Takeru sighed, nodding as allowed his brother to drone on endlessly. He knew his brother meant well and only tried so hard to be the perfect Captain's son so that way he, Takeru, wouldn't have such a burden. Naturally, he had to forgo his brotherly duties from time to time for his leadership ones.

But he knew why Yamato did it, so he understood just fine.

"It's okay Yama, you're a great brother."

The drunken male blinked a little before glancing up, managing a wide unabashed grin.

"Joo too, T.J., joo too."

-:-

It was late now, sometime in the wee hours of the morning and the crew had succumbed to a deep state of sleep, mostly in thanks to the endless amount of grog and gin they had consumed in the past 5 or so hours.

Even Daisuke was out like a brick, curled up in some fetal position near the kitchen quarters. Unfortunately, however, Takeru was never a drinker and often opted for mulberry juice as opposed to anything alcoholic.

And when the night guards had passed out next to Takeru, he had fashioned a positively evil plan in his mind. It was as if the Gods had laid out the golden plan just beneath his nose and how was he supposed to deny it?

With devious intent, he carefully reached over and plucked the dungeon keys from the slumbering sentinels. He had also made a note to snatch some of the pastries and cheese blocks from the kitchen before he headed down.

If its one thing she missed, she always said, it was those pastries her brother used to get her when he'd come back from town. These probably weren't the same, but it was the best he could do.

For some unexplainable reason, he was incredibly nervous. Antsy, uncomfortable, stuffy and he really wished that he had thought of changing before he had went down because now she'd see him in this stupid outfit.

When he had reached the lower levels to the brig of the ship, he actually had to stop and remember to breathe. Like actually, _breathe_.

He couldn't understand it because, he had seen her everyday and now, now he felt like it was the first time all over again, sneaking down and all. And it didn't make sense, now, since everyone (literally, EVERYONE) was passed out on ship and he didn't have to worry the slightest bit about being discovered.

The golden-topped male swallowed forcibly so, the keys clenched tightly in his fists so much that he was positive there was an imprint in his palm. Even after his little pep talk to himself a few minutes ago, when the familiar cage came into view, he forgot to breath all over again.

"Kari?" He called out softly, gently as he neared the confinements. He saw the faint outline of dusty yellow in the darkness, sprawled out on the floor with his blanket entwined around her tiny frame.

She shifted finally, somewhat groggily as she wrenched up into a sitting position of sorts. She rubbed her eyes a bit, to rid the remnants of sleep from her eyes before her vision finally cleared.

"T.K.!" She exclaimed but winced at how loud her voice was.

"Sorry I'm late Kari." He murmured, awkwardly sitting down cross-legged onto the floor. He carefully hid the knapsack of foods and the key behind him, for it was supposed to be a nice surprise.

"Captain had company and had this big welcoming party and I had to attend.."

The blond trailed as he saw the strained expression on her face, a dainty hand curled up around her mouth poorly attempting to hide the big old smile across her face. It took him a moment before he realized what she was smiling about, groaning inwardly and rolling his eyes heavenward.

"And he had me wear this _thing_." He finished, tugging at the lapels of his attire for emphasis. She chuckled and nodded sympathetically, nervously smoothing out her hair so she didn't look like she had just woken up.

"It's okay. I figured you just had something else to do." She paused, yawning but quickly swatted it away, as Takeru gave her an apologetic face for waking her.

"You seem so bothered; you could take off your vest." The brunette offered, gesturing towards the constricting article of clothing. He smiled appreciatively, quickly unfastening the leather garment and tossing it aside. He also undid the brown sash around his waist, releasing a sigh of relief at the sudden relieving of pressure around his abdomen.

The two teenagers sat in companionable silence for a moment, savoring each others presence and carefully stealing glances at each other from time to time. Hikari felt her interest pricked, however, when she caught sight of a brown bag partially hidden behind her companion.

"What's _that_?" She questioned with a fine brow quirked, pointing directly to the said object for specification. Takeru blinked, almost forgetting what he had brought and mentally slapped himself for his forgetfulness.

"I can't believe I forgot." He mumbled as he reached behind him and brought the sack in front of him for her to see. He began fiddling with the ties that held the bag together, struggling with a particular knot.

"I brought a surprise for you."

The terry fabric gave way to reveal a stack of sweet pastries. Some were mulberry tarts and others butter cookies, with a giant wedge of cheese situated next. She felt her face warm at the gesture, her belly doing cartwheels in her insides.

"Takeru…" Her voice was soft, barely a whisper, and she fought stoutly the sudden urge to cry. It really was only a couple of tarts and sweets and for the most part, no reason to cry but...it reminded her so much of home.

Of Taichi.

He quickly urged her to eat some, half because she wanted her to try it and mostly because he didn't know what he'd do if she started crying.

Soon enough the two fell into their deep conversation as they always did, absently nibbling at the snacks the Captain's son had so generously brought. He told her about the visitors and Catherine (Hikari was strangely silent on the matter, though she quickly changed topic when she could.) And Hikari almost squealed with joy when she discovered that everyone was out cold and that they could talk especially longer this time, without having to worry.

Not that she liked spending time with him, or anything like that, it was just because she just wanted someone to talk to, is all.

Just someone to talk to, she reasoned to herself.

"You know what I really miss?" The girl remarked casually as she finished up her third butter cookie, leaning against the bars as she stared up at the dark metal ceiling before her. Takeru quietly waited for her to finish, his own back to hers against the bars, trying to quell the burning where his shoulders touched hers through the openings of the bars.

"A shower."

He laughed whole-heartedly at that, she soon joining in the gaiety. It was nice, now, they didn't have to keep their laughter all hushed and restraint and constricted, they could freely laugh and do as they pleased. The blonde eventually quieted down, still smiling silly as he absently reached back for another cookie. He froze, however, when he heard sniffling behind him.

Was she...crying...?

"Kari..?" He started tentatively, his shoulders arched and tensed as he began the slow movement of turning around. She quickly brought a hand up to her face to wipe the moisture on the back of her hand.

His belly bottomed out. She WAS crying.

"Oh Kari, please don't cry." He pleaded desperately, perched on his knees and clinging to the bars that hindered him from her so. She kept her back turned to him, not wanting to show how weak and feeble she was.

She had promised mama she'd make her proud and be strong, because Taichi couldn't afford to see her hurt too.

It was something in his tone, so sweet and tender, that just made her cry even more, having opened the flood gates to the past weeks of being cooped up in some cage like a wild animal. She tried her best to cease the tears, biting down on her lip particularly hard to stop the sobbing from rolling out of her.

Oh god oh god, what was he supposed to do? He'd never dealt with crying. Ever. Aside from Yamato's drunken spirals into depression but that didn't really count. He'd never seen a girl cry before, let alone be with them as it was occurring. Was he supposed to go? Yamato always said girls liked to be alone in times like this.

But then again, all the girls Yamato had always ran off the ship all shades of angry so maybe he wasn't the best to depend on.

He remembered what Daisuke told him. Back when Dai's mum was alive, whenever she'd cry his dad would hold her and wait till she stopped.

But he couldn't go and exactly hold her, currently. Seriously, there were bars in the way. Heavy, thick, metal bars.

"I-it's so-so mis-s-serable Takeru!" She cried into her palms, having stopped trying to contain her hysterics.

"I can't even take a _damned_ shower!"

She was somewhere between angry and upset and Takeru didn't know what to do. He raked a trembling hand through his hair, mind frenzied as he tried to find out what to do. His other hand shoved its way into his pockets, when he felt something cold and hard at his finger tips. And like that, it clicked, realization settling his eyes. He swallowed heavily, quickly clutching the object and pulling it out.

"I'm gonna get you that shower, Kari." He declared, though it came out more scared and uncertain than the assertive command he had intended. The positively down-trodden girl blinked, turning about at his sudden remark. Something in his chest squeezed particularly hard when he saw her tear streaked face, eyes puffy and red.

"Wha-"

She gasped, suddenly, as he moved over to the chains and padlock surrounding her metal prison and shoved a key into the keyhole. He was shaking, quite visibly, as the chains rattled under his hold and the key constantly slipping in and out of his sweaty palms. Then, a click and the padlock fell to the ground in a loud, reverberating clatter.

The old, rusted hinges creaked and cried out as it slowly wafted the door open and Hikari could only sit dumbfounded on the floor, mouth gapping ajar as Takeru stood in its doorway, hand extended out like a beacon of light.

Like a Knight rescuing a Princess.

-:-

Alright, I know. It's been soooo long. I'm bad, you hate me, and I understand wholeheartedly if you do Not want to review...

**BUT PLEASE REVIEW T-T **

I is sowwy for not updating in foreberz and if you could find it in your big ole hearts to forgive me . Please review!

Love you all!


	5. Chapter 5

**Captured!**: Chapter 5

And things get a teensy bit heated up here. So, shield yee eyes fool!

-:-

Hikari did not know what in Stars she was doing.

It was as if her body had gone into auto-pilot because she felt like she was out of her body currently. She felt like she was watching herself from up above, not partaking in the actual actions of it but instead, a mere witness. Quietly, she mimicked Takeru's agile movements through the ship, her legs a bit sore and wobbly from not having walked in weeks.

She followed him up a set of narrow, dank stairs and she stopped briefly at the gentle sea breeze that engulfed her frame when she finally surfaced outside the ship. She marveled at how large the moon was tonight, bright and full and the stars were endless, it seemed, sparkling down on her as if to make up for all the lost time.

Her eyes widened considerably when she felt her hand snatched up in a larger, warmer one and it began to pull her away. Takeru didn't look back at her, staring straight as if he couldn't bring himself to do so. The eighteen-year-old was silent as the boy swiftly guided her along the pathways of the vessel, hand squeezing tight on her to never let her go.

It made her feel all sorts of fuzzies and warm feelings inside.

However, she couldn't help to notice the rows of men and pirates sprawled atop the deck, surrounded by fallen chalices and spilled grog. Her nose crinkled at the heavy scent of alcohol that met her senses.

They came to a sudden stop, in front of a large wooden door. Takeru finally turned back, face apologetic and lightly painted red from chagrin.

"Sorry it's a mess." He murmured quietly, reaching out with his free hand for the knob and pushing it open.

The room wasn't large by any means, but not tiny either. It was surprisingly warm, compared to the rest of the ship and seemed more befitting in a cozy little house than a mighty vessel such as this. In the center of the room was quite possibly the largest bed she'd ever seen, the sheets and coverlets done up in a deep forest green, seven or so feather-down pillows lining the headboard.

There was a large wooden trunk situated right before the bed itself, and a single night stand at the bedside that was scattered with old cups and sheets of paper. The hardwood floor was near spotless had it not been for the small but noticeable pile of clothing in the far left corner and the plush white throw rug placed near the bed. The walls were bare, aside from the circular little window the revealed that they were under water levels, showcasing the wonders of the ocean depths. And then, at the far right was a medium sized door that had it not been for the door knob itself, would blend in perfectly with the wooden panelings.

"It's..." She struggled for a moment, feeling out of place from her small cabin and barely sizable bedding back home.

"Lovely."

The Captain's son smiled happily at that, then faltered, as he realized he was still quite tightly holding her hand. He quickly released it from his grip, absently rubbing the back of his neck in nervous habit. Maybe if he wasn't so preoccupied by his own quaking nerves, he would've noticed the look of disappointment settle her face.

"Erm, well..." He started off, moving towards the trunk before his bed and lifting it open. Rummaging through the contents, he suddenly swiveled around with a slightly worn blue tunic like top and a pair of terry white pants made into shorts, the bottom halves of the legs ripped off.

"These'll be a bit big for you but it's the smallest I have," He continued, talking incredibly fast for some reason, as if to get this entire ordeal finished. He hurried to the other door, easing it open and gesturing for her to enter.

"You can bathe here. It isn't much and we don't have those fancy smelling..._parfumes_ or whatever it is you ladies like to wear. But it's the best I can do."

The tiny auburn-haired girl could barely contain herself, smiling ear to ear as she tentatively inched her way into the other room. Along the way she had absently grabbed the offered garb from Takeru, stopping briefly to look up at him with shining grateful eyes.

"Thank you."

The blond nodded and waited for her to enter the bathing quarters, the door closing behind her before he spun around and collapsed face first into his bed, muffling his groan of embarrassment.

"_Parfumes_...Stars, I'm an idiot."

-:-

The showering room was as simple as the previous, everything done up completely in wood panelings. There was a circular tub situated on a raised dais on the far right, akin to that of a small pool of sorts, coming up to just Hikari's shoulders. There was a a single shelf fixed above the showering devise, four buckets full of warm water along with varying bottles and tubs as well as some larger drying cloths lining the shelf itself.

Hikari released a sigh of absolute relief as she allowed herself to sink into the warm waters shoulders deep. The first shower in weeks and it felt absolutely wonderful, feeling the sweat and grime of the horrid dungeon melt away from her flesh. She flinched as the thought skimmed her mind, realizing, this liberty and comfort would be short lived because she couldn't go run off. They were at water, for Christ's sake!

The girl scowled darkly, shaking her head to rid the treacherous ideas and dunking head first into the waters.

She resurfaced a moment later, gasping for breathes. Reaching over towards the ridge fixtures at the wall, she extracted a small tub full of a blue sand like substance. Curiously, she brought the container up to her nose and reveled at the familiar scent of the blanket that had kept her warm these past nights.

She generously scooped up a handful of the sand and scrubbed it onto her body, ridding the filth from her person and beaming as she saw the familiar porcelain flesh underneath.

The aroma of the soap suddenly filled the room in a warm mist, fogging the air ever so slightly. Now everything around her smelled like the blanket, like Takeru.

The slight brunette felt her face flush as his face came to her mind, ever smiling with that familiar mop of lemony gold spikes.

Hikari was, simply put, confused out of her mind about the golden-topped boy.

She felt so...comfortable with him, as if they'd been companion since they were babe, not the son of the Captain that held her captive for the past month. And most of all, this overwhelming feeling in her belly...that she was so _safe_ with him. Though young at her passing, Hikari recalled her mothers story of how she feel in love with papa.

_"It was raining and we were miles out of town. We had no certain way home and the walk was quite far, though he insisted he knew a way back, as men are wont to do." Yuuko paused as she was suddenly consumed by a wave of coughing, snatching a near by cloth to cover her mouth._

_"But strangely darling, I believed him. I felt...safe_._"_

Suddenly those round crimson orbs widened to the size of saucers, realization settling in their depths mixed with a good portion of fear.

Did this mean...did this mean she was in love?

-:-

Takeru hadn't thought out this idea, entirely.

He had just been spurned up into the moment and he knew, desperately so, in himself that he absolutely needed for her to stop crying. He needed her happy.

Because it hurt him so, to even fathom otherwise.

But now, now he was sitting on his bed nerves shot and rattled beyond belief, absently rubbing his palms at the front of his breeches to try and rid the clammy, sweat that was accumulating there. What was he supposed to do? Sleep? Clean his room?

There was a girl - scratch that - HIKARI in his wash room, right now.

_Naked_.

The boy shivered at the thought, feeling his mouth go bone dry as he wondered what exactly was underneath that yellow shift and how supple it must-

The door wafted open and a cloud of fog fluttered out of the room. He was happy for the moment because he wasn't sure he could see her after such thoughts. Hikari emerged through the haze and Takeru inwardly cried at what he saw.

The girl in question was still slightly moist from the cleaning session, her long heavy skeins unbound and wet as they clung to her forehead, neck and shoulders. Little droplets collected at the curves of her long, long eyelashes and seemed to make her eyes sparkle even more. His tunic was far too long, too big, too everything on her, both sleeves rolled up several times to her elbows, one of them constantly slipping off her shoulders. The hem fell to her knees and if he hadn't been the one to give her the shorts, he'd think she was wearing nothing underneath.

Stars, help him!

"Sorry I took so long," She murmured, standing awkwardly across from him and looking positively helpless.

He swallowed heavily, his throat parched and he really, really, could use a drink at the moment. Or a shower. A really, cold shower.

"N-No, it-it's fine, Hikari." He managed and suddenly turned around, fiddling with the blanket on the bed, adjusting it so it was spread neatly across the mattress.

"Yeah."

And silence. Unbearable, heart-wrenching, nerve-racking silence.

He could swear that he was staring at him, he could _feel_ her eyes boring into the center of his back curiously, helpless again and he felt his stomach churn. Suddenly, still adjusting with the coverlets, he felt a weight ease into the mattress.

"Who's this, T.K.?" Hikari inquired, gently easing herself onto the mattress and lifting a small picture frame off his nightstand. The blond softened considerably, nerves and worries forgotten as he perched himself next to her on his bed.

"That's my mother and father." He started softly, reaching over to take the little frame from her hands and settling it onto his lap.

It was the only image he had of his mother, only way he knew what she looked like. It was of the earlier days, when it had only been she, Captain and Yamato. She was tiny, small and had long golden locks that almost looked like honey pouring from a pot. And her eyes were the deepest shade of blue, more like the fair oceans Captain had fallen in love with. It was a candid shot, one of her sitting on Captain's lap and they were both laughing about something. Honestly, it was weird to see Captain so carefree...so _happy_.

"It's the only thing I have so I know what she looks like. She had passed birthing me, so I never got a chance." He mumbled, tracing his fingers over the images as they were more than just that, as if he tried hard enough, he could actually feel her back.

A tiny, paler hand reached over his own larger one, fingers lacing in between his.

"I'm so sorry, T.K." She whispered so tiny, he could barely hear her. Cerulean blue depths widened, somewhat startled though as to the sudden contact or the jolt it sent throughout his body, he was unsure.

Against better judgments, Takeru dared to allow his gaze to lift and meet hers and Heavens, she looked as terrified as he felt, it seemed. He didn't know how long he could deal with this, the physical contact, flesh against flesh - the sheer proximity of her entity, it was driving him mad. And it was all so damned foreign to him, this girl stuff and Yamato as well as the crew had only told him one thing -

Girls were of headaches and confusion, not much more.

He certainly was confused, he knew that much.

One of the damp locks of hair slipped and tumbled rakishly in front of her face, plopping down onto her nose with a faint splatter. Her eyes screwed around a bit, focusing inwardly to the offending strand and efficiently producing the most adorable, cross-eyed expression Takeru had seen like ever.

The blond chuckled at that, reaching over with his free hand and gently plucking the hair away from her face, carefully tucking it back behind her ear. But, Hikari had closed her eyes in that moment, allowing her cheek to turn and rest into the palm of his hand.

She felt so soft. Like nothing he had ever touched before.

"Takeru..." She was breathing his name and something tingled him, something very primal and virile.

The tiny captive trembled, actually _trembled_ under his heavy stare, lost in her own maelstrom of emotion.

Hikari was warm all over and not because of the shower or the room temperature, but something in her knew it was because of the cute little blond before her. His fingers were now entangled in her still wet mop of hair, fingers massaging at her scalp in the most soothing motion ever. It was as if she was melting into his hands.

"Takeru.." She breathed again and it almost sounded a little desperate, a little needy and he liked that, a lot.

And suddenly, his lips were slanted on hers. She released a faint squeak of surprise, eyes flaring open and his were clenched shut tightly, because he knew if he saw her he might lose any kind of braze to do such an action.

His hand was raked through her mane, keeping her somewhat still under his movements, as he allowed his mouth to massage delicately over her own. He didn't know what in Heavens name he was doing; just that she felt really _good_ and that he might just explode from the little sparks tingling across his body.

Meanwhile, Hikari was hot. She was just burning, everywhere, after all these lonely nights and cold darkness, she felt like she was completely submerged in the heat, in his light and she nevereverever wanted to leave. She knew Taichi would kill, not her, but poor Takeru on the spot and might possibly attempt to resurrect him just to kill him again, that's how mad Taichi would be.

But she was quite preoccupied, at the moment.

Tentatively, in some weird notion, her tongue darted forward and easily slipped past his closed lips and into that hot cavity of his, exploring every inch, slowly claiming him to her. He moaned, _moaned_ and it just set her aflame completely. Something broke in him, whether it was common sense or restraint or will power, but Takeru mimicked her motions, avidly so, almost wildly.

He needed her touches, her breathing his name in just that way, he needed her. She gave him companionship, understanding - hope.

And then, he leaned fro, Hikari fighting little as he gently eased her back onto the mattress and settled his weight a top of hers.

-:-

OMGZ, what's gonna happen? Is **it** gonna happen? Eh /shrugs/ who knows, really.

I KNOW tubs and showers aren't exactly plausible on a boat, but, I winged it and it's my story so, sorry _

I KNOW well, I don't know for certain, about photos in that time? But, yeah.

Funkymonkey713: Oh wow! I can't believe you waited this long _ I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long, but I am glad the chapter I posted satisfied you ^_^ I hope this wasn't too...ridiculous, but sometimes I lose myself in my writing and forget my point .

KoumiLoccness: Thanks so much! I feel ya, TaKaris are those things that are nice, selectively, because otherwise it gets almost sickening. I hope you know, some Koumi will show up in later chapters ;D I hope you enjoy it!

S0l1tary0ne: Yeah. The showering concept threw me off a bit. I tend to get lost in my writing and sometimes, forget the validity of certain actions or 'machines' of the time or era -_-; But, I hope my 'bathing' scene was believable. I try to keep it authentic, but yeahh...

Navaka114: Will someone catch them? At some point, it always happens :D Who? I can't tell you, yet, it'd ruin the surprise xp

I want to thank the other reviewers of the last chapter, digitalmonster911 & Mike Kromer, as well as everyone else who reviewed this story, period!

Please review more, thanks!


End file.
